EFW Smackdown 2nd of April 2011
Smackdown Intro* *flashback promo, Cole Commentary* “Kyle, on the top rope, this could be dangerous, 450 SPLASH, HE GOT HIM … NO!!!! *Kyle lands in the side of his neck and shoulder, creating a horrible atmosphere throughout the arena as they hear his body crunch* OMG, DID YOU SEE THAT, KYLE JUST LANDED ON HIS NECK, ITS ALL GONE HORRIBLY WRONG FOR THE CHAMPION, HE IS SERIOUSLY HURT, COVER, 1..2..3.., THEY CHAMP DOES IT, *King* but he doesn’t look like he is in a celebrating mood…. *SMASH, RPS smashes the back of his head with a horrible boot and goes right to work on the neck and shoulder of Kyle, Nexus and Adam join in and the show ends with RPS holding Kyle’s title above his head* *New superstar (SGA) (like Ryback but heel) enters and the fans are shocked at his size and power* I.. I have come here, to EFW, not to wow all you fans, not to make friends, or to make money, whoever made up with that “make friends or make money” phrase is a douche, I came here, to HURT PEOPLE, DESTROY PEOPLE, I intend to be taking over this company, come on GM, throw anybody at me, I want them, I am here to annihilate people and that’s exactly what I’m gonna do tonight *Booker comes out* SGA, you got a lotta heard dawg, I respect yaw attitude, your confidence, your aggression and what I know your capable of already, but unlike a normal, EFW debut, I decided to make things, a little more, interesting, instead of a squash match, your gonna face, another man, fairly new to things around here as well, he is the returning, unstoppable.. CM PUNK ULTIMATE SAVIOR Match 1) Syed vs. SGA *backstage, trainer and doctor with Kyle* Trainer - Ok, doc, I dunno what we’re gonna do with this one, he needs to compete in 2 days, but after 4 days of resting and healing he has made no progress Doc - Well, there is not a lot more we can do, he will just have to take a few months off to recover Kyle - Excuse me ? No, never will I take anytime off, I want to destroy the man who has caused me unimaginable pain over the past few days, just lemme at him Booker - Now Kyle, according to medical personal, you are not medically cleared to compete tonight dawg, however, the records state over the next few days of the recovery, it is unpredictable whether you will be able to compete at Night of Champions or not Kyle - Oh Booker, I may not be able to compete tonight, but trust me, at Night of Champions, somebody, is gonna regret the day they decided to mess with Kyle Smith Match 2) BITW vs. Adam EEF w/ Nexus *Samir comes out* Ivan, I wanna make it very clear that we are NOT friends, we have nothing on common, I’m tough, your weak, I’m smart your dumb, I’m big your little, I’m awesome, your… not, you are worthless, I never even wanted to be in a match over your little title, but I am anyway, and I am just gonna take your title, just for the fun of seeing you cry over it, amusing me whilst I get back on the EFW Title road *Ivan* Samir, Samir, Samir, you gullible piece of arrogant crap, go home, don’t you underestimate me, I am gonna kick your ass at Night of Champions in 2 days, I’m not worried bro, Haha, Ivan, your amuse me, I’m just gonna go ringside and watch you get squashed by David, again, JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT *David comes out* Oh why don’t all of you just go to hell (addressing fans) I am back, and I cannot wait to get in the ring with Hunter, and Samir, I know I hate you, but I agree with you, THIS GUY ? THIS TOOL ? I hope you kick his ass at Night of Champions, but, as I beat you for the EFW title, watch, watch and learn, how to kick a jobbers ass, so you can do it on Sunday ! Match 3) David Falcon vs. Ivan *Nexus comes out on his own* Guys, guys, guess what ? I forgot to congratulate myself on my win against The Ultimate Opportunist, FORMER WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, for MY title, I kicked his ass, just like I kicked BITW’s ass last week, I am on a role, and my role will continue until *Raj Singh comes out* Nexus, I know I am new here to EFW, and I do not know much about it, but I know I have what it takes to beat your ass on Sunday, alongside my partner, the legendary, WWE CHAMPION CM PUNK *crowd cheer* more importantly, I am focussing on my match later tonight, so I am gonna see you in 2 days champ… Woah, Raj ? Where do you think your going, what just gonna talk trash to me and leave ? What if I kick your sorry ass right now ? Better yet, kick your massive teeth down your throat, maybe I - *Nexus is kicked in the jaw by Raj as they role around the ring, soon to be joined in my Punk and Adam, and they all have to be separated* Match 3) 6 Way Match for the #1 Contenders spot for the US title (BITW’s title) Awesome One vs. The Ultimate Opportunist vs. Wartune vs. PringlesApprentice vs. Guru vs. Cenation Match 4) MAIN EVENT Rated Peep Superstar vs. The Ghost Hunter (Kyle at announce table as special guest) *After the match RPS turns his attentions towards Kyle, he goes over, soon joined by Nexus and Adam, and stalked, Kyle stands, on crutches, putting his hands up, blocking him, saying he wants no trouble but after being stalked and trash talked by them 3, he snaps and throws himself at the 3, to be assaulted horrifically, and at the end of the show, it ends the same way as SD did, RPS raising the title over Kyles head, saying “2 more days Kyle, keep it warm for me !”